Solid
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: Rei's only ambition in life was to protect Rui and accumulate a fanbase big enough to defeat Len. When he does accomplish the latter, the sudden settling idea of defeating the Diva becomes an obsession, even if his love for her is getting in the way. RxM
1. Meet the Idiot

Summary: Rei's only ambition in life was to protect Rui and accumulate a fan-base big enough to defeat the boy he was based off, Len. When he does accomplish the latter, the sudden prospect idea of defeating the cyan haired Diva becomes an obsession. Even if Rei does love Miku. SOLID Rei x Miku

I know, I know, should update my Len x Miku fanfics. But I got bored. School was good today. I don't give a damn if this doesn't scrape even one review, what matters is Miku. Yes, my obsession is in an all time high right now.

Edited: Wednesday, March 7th 2012.

* * *

><p>The stage was small, the size of a pool-table. A mic was shared in between the two and they had to lean in close just to capture both their voices. The audience was strangely silent, their interest affixed on something (or someone) seated to the far back. As much as Rei prided in his sharp vision, not even his keen eyes could trace the figure clad in black.<p>

"Our fans don't love us," Rui murmured.

Rei grabbed her hand and forced a grin. "Of course they do. We just have to keep singing!"

"What song should we sing next?"

"M-Magnet."

Rei's eyebrows were knitted in deep concentration as Rui suppressed the rising blush coloring her normal porcelain complexion. Miku watched with interest, her cobalt eyes unreadable. Beside her, Luka with arms crossed over her well-developed chest huffed.

"They won't sing it as good as us," said Luka. "They lack harmonization."

Miku's head was propped with one hand, the other twiddling with a strand of her teal hair. "Rui's high voice is more suited with Pitchloid Nigaito then her brother's."

"Mirror-image," Luka corrected.

"Twins," Miku answered.

Both women sighed at the other's stupidity. Beside them, Kaito arched an eyebrow. Zeito was seated next to him, Zatsune clinging to his arm affectionately. Mikuo Zatsune growled when Zeito shifted his position, causing Zatsune to mewl in surprise.

On stage, Rei uttered Butterfly in a deep moan.

The female population snapped their heads to the stage and a few whistled.

"Well doesn't he sound quite mature," Miku sang. Luka rolled her eyes. "Len obviously sounds better, or have you forgotten that Rei Kagene was based off him." Miku cocked her head, opening her mouth before closing it.

"Don't be like that Luka," Kaito soothed. "C'mon, my girlfriend's getting pretty pissed."

Luka and Miku flinched, both eyeing him with a lack of respect.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Miku rumbled.

"She's not," Luka grabbed the beer bottle from the table and took a swig. Drips rolled off her chin lazily, sodding the collar of her black blouse. But did she care? No. The pinkette was already stumbling drunk, unsurprisingly. "I want to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed, her voice dripping with a sudden veil of enthusiasm. "Do you remember our cover of Romeo and Cinderella? Kaito. You were so _hot_."

"Oh Luka!" Kaito said. "Don't be like that. Look, your shirt's getting wet."

Both Zatsunes' snorted.

Zeito remained silent.

Miku watched the awkwardly singing twins on the stage, trying their best to attract more attention with un-timed moans and squeals. Rei Kagene was doing a good job, Miku noted, however, Rui was lacking the edge and grip his voice possessed. If she were to just leap out of the picture, then . . .

Realization locked in Miku's brain and she grinned a sly grin.

"Kaito, if you really loved me-"

His eyes flickered with a faint glint of hope.

"You'd do anything for me no matter what, right?"

"Of course!" He leaped out his seat, throwing Luka to the floor. "For you Miku, I'd do anything."

"Then I want you to help me with a project I'm conducting."

* * *

><p>Rei's felt his world spiral out of control. His sweet and innocent Rui was being courted. Courted. Rui was too young for that! He opened his mouth to let the familiar words (catchphrase as some people would put it) of "Don't touch Rui!" spew out before a bundle of blond sent him reeling to the floor.<p>

Len looked down at him, literally, with a smirk plastered on his sweet face. Aqua eyes twinkling with mirth, he jollily exclaimed, "Rei!"

"Hello, Len," Rei spat. Getting up and brushing the dust off his shirt, he mustered a glare. Being near Len gave him shivers. It wasn't that Rei hated Len, no, he was based off him for God's sake!

"Hey Reirei, isn't Ruru leaving with Zeito? Aww man, Zatsune will so be jealous when she finds out. No wrath like a woman scorned, aye?" Len attempted to fiddle with Rei's hair.

How dare that man touch Rui! He slapped Len's hand away and stomped after the pair, but before that he had to get one thing straight with the blond boy. "Don't call me Reirei, and don't you dare go nick-naming Rui! She's my sister and I'm the only one that gets to say those things to her!"

He stomped off again, eyes deadlocked straight and mind forging up grotesque torture ideas. He would scold Rui for this later on! Going off with an already taken man was a sin! Not to mention that fact that Miku Zatsune would kill his sweet and innocent sister! Then her brother, Mikuo Zatsune, would revive her from the dead and inflict just as much pain.

Were the Miku spin-offs always so tipsy in the head?

Kiku was a yandere, the Zatsune siblings were malicious and Yowane was a drunkard NEET.

But . . . What was Miku like?

Rei stopped in his tracks to ponder over the question. What exactly was the highly esteemed Hatsune like? What was she doing now? Her fans continuously screamed her name wherever they went, and some even dreamed of marrying her.

If he were to become popular, would his life mirror hers?

"Gotta' focus on Rui!" he scolded. "What if she's being forced against her will? Tied down, stuffed into a duffel bag and forced into slavery? She needs me right now!" His incoherent ramblings and suggestive demeanor made everyone part, even if they so badly wanted to stop him for a picture or a kiss or a lock of hair.

They knew better then to get in between Rei and Rui.

And that was the reason why people paired them up. Because all forms of incest is hot.

With his mind lost in the clouds, Rei had bumped into a stranger clad in thick clothing, donning a large sunglasses and an orange afro with an ahoge bouncing cheerily.

"Watch where you're going!" he shrieked. The worry was starting to creep in his gut. Where was Rui? Damn! If only he had been paying attention instead off building castles in the air.

"Well that's rude!" unnatural and muffled by his – Rei assumed it was a man anyway, with the proper body proportions and broad shoulder - thick teal scarf. "I deserve an apology. You were the one swaying from left to right like a drunkard. You may be just as bad as my cousin."

Then Rei felt the eyes behind the thick glass size him.

"Aren't you too young to go drinking, boy?"

What nerve this man had! To accuse him of such treachery! He jabbed a finger to the Man's chest, or whatever was behind those thick coats and shirts. "I'm not drunk! Besides, I'm not young, I'm fourteen!" He said it with such _puzzah_ that the man in front of him snorted. Rei ignored the burst and continued. "My sister, Rui Kagene, is out there needing my help! I'm the only one who can help her escape from Zeito Shion's lecherous gaze and hormonal raged mind!"

Instead of stepping out of his way with a salute, hand clutched to his chest and face contracting in passion at Rei's bravery, the man snorted again with mirth. "I believe you, but I doubt your view on Zeito is one-hundred percent correct. Although, I wouldn't hurry, Zatsune won't be back until tomorrow."

"And how do you know that?" he seethed.

The man paused before replying with uncertainty. "I'm another fan-made, a failed male Miku derivative. Just like how you're a rip-off of Len."

"I'm not a fan-made! I am Rei Kagene!"

"I like your spunk."

"Well I don't like you standing in my path."

"Then go around me," he said it in a 'duh' tone.

Rei's insides raged with fire. "Why don't you just move?"

"Or maybe I'll just continue walking while you my Dear changed color-scheme rip-off of Len and Rin Kagamine conjoined can just walk around me and be off on your way."

That did it! A cord somewhere inside Rei snapped and he lunged for the man with ferocity, forgetting of the quest he was previously embarking on. "Go to hell!" he parroted.

They were then sent reeling to the floor. To his relief, instead of feeling the hit and pain of flash against flesh, he was awarded a soft cushion thanks to the amount of clothing. But the single flaw was the fact that his fingers could not pierce the thick wool. He wanted nothing more than to rake his nails down the man's throat and scream, "Take that!"

How dare he insult him? He was proud of his design, avatar, voice, color, and, and- and-

And suddenly a strong pair of hands grasped Rei's shoulders. Being yanked back in sudden force by Zeito, the man he was supposed to murder for touching Rui, was humiliating. And to add oil to the fire, Rui was fighting his battle.

"How dare you touch Rei! My beloved brother is in pain because of you!" she screeched. With one arm holding Rei back, Zeito's normaly calm face contracted as he pulled the screaming and enraged Rui off.

Throwing the two out of the way, Zeito strode forward sullenly and helped the still ragged breathing man up. "You," Zeito snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was following Len." The muffled voice answered in immaturity.

Zeito growled from under his throat before coughing. "You thought that was Len?"

The stranger shook his head but then nodded in embarrassment. "I guess so."

Zeito rolled his eyes. "Rei, what are you doing here?"

Rei got up. "Protecting my sister from you!" He grasped Rui's hand and scowled. "Shouldn't you be on my side instead of protecting someone as repulsive as him?"

"Stop being such a yandere."

"Don't speak that way to my brother!" Rui said. "Come on Rei, we're going!" She turned tail and fled, never letting go of her brother's hand.


	2. Fake or Fate?

Thanks a bunch fellow readers :D Here's Solid's second chapter. Be aware that there's a time skip. The first chapter's going to be rewritten so I guess it would be best to check it out when it's done ^^

Nonetheless, enjoy yourself! Thanks to **Finite**, **UnsubUnicorn**, **Cheetah**, **Rampage** and **Mizuki**.

* * *

><p>Really, it had started out as a normal day.<p>

Now if it weren't for that damn phone call everything would be flowing smoothly.

If it weren't for Miku... making him feel like such an idiot! The stupid icon was stuck in Rei's brain and it wasn't funny to have his focus disrupted. From the other side of the room, he heard Rui squeal from a paper-cut. Surprisingly he didn't immediately leap out his chair to check what if it was a serious wound. Instead Rei blocked everything from his mind and inhaled softly.

"Rei..." Rui whimpered.

Rei cocked his head, a frown plastered on his face.

His concentration was disrupted.

And no matter how hard he tried to resist it, his mind flew back to the moment when it had all started.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

His fingers hovered over the guitar, concrete gaze latched onto the slim strings. No matter how hard he forced his fingers to strum, the sound came out dingy, rusty and unused. It was unlike him to make a mistake, because in the end of the day everyone would know him as Rei Kagene the Perfectionist.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Rui asked.

His gaze flickered from the guitar, to her, than back to the guitar.

"No."

"Do want something to eat?"

Rei nodded. "A glass of water will probably help."

She nodded and walked out the room with exceeding grace. The faint patter of her steps resounded lightly in his ear and once she was a favorable distance from his room, he got up from the swivel chair and slammed the door shut; double-locking.

There was really no point in singing if Len . . .

Slamming his fists on the table, his phone toppled off the edge and on to the floor with a soft clatter.

The creaking of a branch rapping on his window was unsettling. Thunder ran across the sky like the quick swing of a bat and Rei grumbled underneath his breath, wondering what the blond boy was up to. Was he signing autographs by adoring fans or off making another music video with Rin? Thoughts of Rin invaded his mind and Rei grasped the idiotic plush toy Taito bought him for his eleventh birthday and strangled it.

He was basically just a down-pitched Rin.

Scratch that, he was basically just a black-haired Rinto.

Just as Rui was a rip-off of Lenka.

Everything just plainly sucked in their world.

But it wasn't like he had anything against Lenka, she was quite mature and cute unlike the annoying blond wad of an elder brother. God, Rinto and Len and Rin were just infuriating. Could he just go one day without them ransacking his mind?

"I'm a failure," Rei growled sullenly. "I'm a failure."

Then a ring buzzed from his phone's speaker and Rei arched an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued.

From the bottom of his heart he hopped it wouldn't be Len.

Or Rin.

Or Rinto.

They all really knew how to tick him off.

Grabbing the bruised phone from the floor, he flipped it open and read the caller ID_. Unknown Number_. His stomach felt queasy. It could be a rabid fan-girl, or a recording company finally acknowledging both him and his sister for their amazing vocals.

Heck, Mikuo already released his very own album! The teal-haired boy was the first Pitchloid to do so.

"Hello," he murmured softly. "Who is this?"

"Yo."

His eyebrow twitched.

"Zeito?" The man's name was rough on Rei's tongue. "Why are you calling? Rui's pretty pissed at you. So am I. This better be good-"

"She wants to meet you." His voice was cold and calculating as always.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Well, just come."

Rei's grip on the phone tightened, matching his anger. "I'm not coming unless you tell me-"

"Miku Hatsune. She wants to see you."

Well wasn't this certainly a surprising plot-twist?

"Stop kidding around. Miku Hatsune's an icon. She wouldn't want anything to do with some low-rate Pitchloid. Not me, not you – hell! – even Mikuo stays away from her. Last I heard, she's retiring from the industry so the twins are gonna' be first in the charts for once."

"Miku really wants to talk to you."

"I told you Zeito, I'm not getting out of this house until you explai-"

"Come. Now."

"Zei-"

Then line blasted 'beep' in his ear.

The man hung up! Rei could just imagine the nonchalant grin spread across his face. This wasn't going to end well, he was sure of it.

"Damn you," Rei growled. "Damn you to hell."

Grabbing a raincoat from the hanger, he unlocked the door and brooded out. Brushing past Rui, who was holding his cup of cold water with one hand while the other was fixing her headphones, with brisk walks, he didn't bother replying to her small squeak of "R-Rei!"

"I'm going for a walk."

"In the rain?" she bit her lip, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "You'll get a cold."

"You know me; I never get sick."

"Rei-"

"I'll be back by dinner! Bye!"

As much as he wanted to stay at home and talk about sweet nothings with Rui, Rei could feel the curiosity buzz banging inside him. Something wasn't right. Why would _the_ Miku Hatsune want to meet with him?

Jesus, the days were starting to get odder and odder.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the extravagant building, Rei heard the sound of a dull 'pop'. Soon enough, he came to find out the sound emitted from his jaw hanging open idiotically. Zeito had given him the directions, but this was his first time being in such a large building.<p>

It was shocking to find out all this belonged to Miku Hatsune alone.

"May I help you?"

Rei shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly. He was dressed in his usual outfit complemented by his signature white tie. But now everything felt just a bit too tight for his liking, and the secretary was starting to eye him with an erotic gaze.

"Yes. I have an appointment with Miku Hatsune."

Oddly enough, she was dressed as a maid with her striking green hair as a highlight. Rei quickly read the name tag pinned to her collar. _Iku Acme_. She glanced at the various obscure papers littering her desk. Then she tilted her head, eyes blank before the realization clicked in. "Oh, are you Ronald McDonald?"

"Err- Who?"

She waved her hand nonchalantly, an audible giggle erupting from her thin lips. "My bad, I must be confused. You're not at all orange!"

What a weird woman.

"Just take the elevator and turn left-"

"Well aren't you late?"

High-pitched, calm, and laced to the brim with a false security.

Rei suppressed a shiver.

He had heard her voice in the discs and live concerts, but it was something entirely different to listen up-close and in person.

Miku cocked an eyebrow and 'tsked'. "You look like a wreck. Shees, I have more work than usual."

Iku gasped. "Hatsune-san! What are you doing out of your room? You were given orders by the doctor to stay inside and rest up. You are doing exactly the opposite. Come, come, I'll take you back."

She harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to. I need to talk to Rei."

Iku looked at Miku, glared, then settled on Rei and Rei shrugged in response. "Hatsune-san, we're taking you back to your room and once we're there I'll inject the anesthetic. That way you'll be in top shape for tomorrow's meeting with the rest of Vocaloid03. Doesn't that sound fu-"

Miku leaped past her and toppled straight to Rei, only catching herself in a split-second. She grabbed his hand with a damned smile and surged forward, dragging him with amazing strength. Rei heard Iku moan and he resisted a blush from spreading across his face. He remembered Rui mentioning an UTAU made for . . . _possibilities_.

"Where we going?" he questioned.

She cracked a smug grin. "Nothing-"

Rei was about to breathe a sigh of relief before he spotted a key dangling from her index finger and a sense of dread filled his stomach. He guessed they were for a car or a motorcycle. God, he hated fast-moving vehicles more than most of his annoyances combined.

"-But a wild goose-chase until Meiko or Zeito decide to pounce on us."

Oh how would he explain all this to Rui later on?

* * *

><p>Well I'm finished. I'm not really into long chapters -_-<p>

But at least I updated!

And yet I still fail in life.


End file.
